tfs_and_stuff_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206191240/@comment-31714397-20200206191313
Dan wondered if Jen was OK from the agony she had been in, but he felt himself more aroused than concerned. He sniffed her side pushing his nose under her belly and then going behind. He moved his nose between Jen's girlish white cheeks and inhaled, finally running his tongue up them. "Jen. You taste and smell so good. ... Oh, no. Gotta resist." "Danny. Stop. No" Jen shouted and tried to raise her arm to shoo him away but couldn't. "I can't move. What's wrong. Danny no." "Good boy, Danny." Kat again encouraged. "Wait. What am I doing? It's Jen." thought Dan. "She smells so ripe and ready. I need to do her. NO. It's Jen!" and Dan's tongue again lapped at her rump's seam. "Tastes great. Let's fill 'er. ... No!" Dan's human conscience struggled to control his physical dog body parts driven by all the physical sensations. "Kat, make me stop." "Stop him, Kat. What's your dog doing? Danny stop." Jen was panicking "I don't think so. I overheard you two talking about waiting for your first time to be something you want to always remember, so ...." "Jen, you taste ready for me. Are you, baby? NO. I can't ... I shouldn't ... I want to." Dan's red dog cock was well out of the sheath as he readied to lift himself up from behind. "NO. This is so wrong. She's still a girl and I'm a dog to her. A real horny dog, and she is sooooo hot. ... STOP IT DAN! Control yourself. This is worse than ..." Dan panted and felt himself in a losing battle of degradation. "What you are saying, Kat,this makes no sense. Danny, Stop!" Jen continued. Dan pulled himself up against Jen and thrust forward trying to push into her entrance. " I Need to get in. I need relief." Dan tried but could not stop himself. "DANNY, NO! STOP! OH! OOOOOWWWWW! NOOOOOooooooo!" Jen cried. Tears poured out at what had just happened. "Yes. A first time for you, but Danny had a practice bitch before this. Too bad." Kat taunted.. "No, Danny, NO. Pleeeeease stop. Oh ... ah ... oh ... ssssst-ah-ah-aaaahhhhhp." Dan's girlfriend coulden't stop "Sounds like that experience is paying off." Kat smiled "Go, Danny, go. Use that little bulb where it counts to rub." "What am I doing?"Dan thought "I can't stop, not now, I'm almost there!" a Voice came from his mind "Cumming. Cumming. Can't ... Must ... stop. CUMMING. CUMMMMMMMMMM!!" "Go, GO, GOOOOOOOO! That's a boy. Take it girl." Kat laughed Kat was overjoyed and smiling as her dog brother pumped his human girlfriend full. As the room quieted down, she continued to taunt them. "Sounds like this was even more memorable than you had planned. No need to thank me. Just having you know what you did is almost thanks enough. Yes, puppies will be mine in a couple months. "You always let Dan tease me and supported him. Well, now you'll get a chance to make amends by carrying those and giving birth. Of course, no one will know but you." Kat then waves her wand and with a flash a small charm bracelet wraps itself tightly on Jen's wrist. "And don't try to take it off or things will get worse." Kat smirks. "Each charm will be a pup. Add if you like." and she starts laughing. "What have I done? Jen's not a dog, but I am, and I fucked her." "Nooooo." he howled. "She smelled so good and that felt so right. It's still right tight in her even if she's not a dog. Wait! ... NO. I didn't. How could I? Oh, so good." Dan's mind remained confused as it was filled with dog instincts but knew and felt the guilt from his human side. Breathing hard and barely able to speak, Jen puffed bewildered, "Puppies? ... You're crazy, ... sick. I'm a girl. Dogs ... girls ... Not. ... Why'd ... you let your dog ... do this? ... Danny, get off me." Jen tried but still couldn't move. Neither could Dan as his dog cock with its blood engorged bulb still had him tightly locked inside her from Kat's magic. "Don't call me crazy or sick. You two are the ones that look crazy. Letting a dog take your virginity. Now that's sick." Kat yelled back at her then chuckled adding as a thoughtful aside, "I should have brought a camera for my memory book." Looking back at Jen, "A little magic can do anything. Human outside, doggie reproductive inside. Now, I'm going to finish my lunch while you two hang together in here." and with that Kat walked back out laughing. Jen and Dan struggled painfully to free themselves, but it was almost ten minutes before she relaxed and his blood drained back so the magic would let them. Dan wanted to comfort Jen, kiss, well actually lick, Jen's face, but she angrily pushed him away now that she could move, shouting curses at him not knowing it was her old boyfriend Dan as a dog and he couldn't control himself from Kat's magic. Dan felt bad but couldn't quite discern why. After all, young dogs hump just about anything, and when something's in heat, ... But as Dan sat and again licked himself clean, his human side shot back out. He gagged and tried to spit. Then looking at Jen, he felt like he was crying. Unfortunately, dogs don't cry. So he lay down putting his paws over his head and eyes, tail between his legs and just felt absolutely miserable. He had violated the most precious part of his girlfriend AND as a dog. He was so disgusted and felt nauseous, gagging. He wanted to get back at his sister. But how?